


I must go, uncertain of my fate

by tea_in_tea



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_in_tea/pseuds/tea_in_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Восемь раз, когда ТАРДИС побывала у Джейн Остин.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I must go, uncertain of my fate;](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324012) by [lucylikestowrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucylikestowrite/pseuds/lucylikestowrite). 



Впервые Клара и Доктор побывали у Джейн случайно. Они направлялись в Лондон, но, как всегда, немного промахнулись.  
  
\- В каком мы времени? – спросила Клара, разглаживая юбку платья, которое было слишком пафосным для полей за дверями ТАРДИС. Доктор притянул экран к себе, щурясь.  
  
\- 1796. Хэмпшир.  
  
Глаза Клары загорелись, когда учительница английского взяла в ней верх.  
  
\- Хэмпшир, конец восемнадцатого века. Джейн Остин. Джейн Остин где-то там, снаружи, и она только закончила первый черновик «Гордости и предубеждения»! В целом, как раз сейчас появляются первые импрессионисты, если говорить точно, но самое главное – Джейн Остин! – сказал она и расплылась в улыбке, подпрыгивая на носочках.  
  
\- Как я понимаю, ты хочешь встретиться с ней? – спросил Доктор.  
  
\- Очевидно, - произнесла она, все еще широко улыбаясь, - или мое имя не Клара Освальд.  
  
\- Я думаю: мы могли бы зайти…  
  
\- Отлично! Как далеко мы? Когда мы можем пойти? Подожди! Не отвечай, - сказала она, понимая свою ошибку. – Мне нужно переодеться.  
  
Она направилась к платьям, подходящим этому времени, которые нашел Доктор.  
  
\- Как ты думаешь, это? – спросила она, примеряя на себя розовое платье, а потом меняя его на голубое. – Или все-таки это?  
  
\- Голубое, - сказал он. – Но я уверен, что ты выглядишь хорошо в чем угодно.  
  
***  
  
Они добрались до дома священника, в котором жила Джейн Остин, спустя два часа. Они были более чем немного грязные – шел дождь, а Доктор настоял на том, чтобы они шли пешком. Клара посчитала, что, скорее всего, это была уловка для того, чтобы не оставить Остин выхода. Она задумалась: неужели Доктор прочел так много рассказов этого времени? Перед тем, как постучать в дверь, Клара замерла, остановив Доктора рукой.  
  
\- Мы действительно просто собираемся вломиться к Джейн Остин? – тревожно прошипела она: вся ее прежняя бравада растаяла, как только перед ее глазами показался дом. – Не должны мы... сначала отослать письмо, а потом подождать немного, пока нас не пригласят?  
  
\- Не глупи. Это дом священника. Они должны быть гостеприимны, Джейн очень любезна.  
  
\- Ты говоришь так, будто бы встречал ее раньше.  
  
\- Встречал, - сказал он и продолжил, не обратив внимания на выражение лица Клары. – Это было очень давно. Впрочем, как минимум для меня. Это будущее для нее. Она помогла мне с Фениксом. Долгая история, я уже смутно помню ее. Но точно помню, что Джейн очень помогла. К тому же, она никогда не противилась хорошей истории, а что может быть лучше, чем два красивых незнакомца на ее пороге во время дождя?  
  
Клара постучала в дверь, и когда она открылась, перед ней стояла молодая девушка, которая должна была быть Джейн. Клара замерла, дрожа, на несколько секунд, чувствуя каплю воды, которая стекала по ее груди прямо в лиф, а потом отмерла. Она представила их – себя и ее дядю, Доктора, - и Джейн, прямо как говорил Доктор, пригласила их внутрь, хотя и выглядела довольно-таки встревоженной.  
  
Джейн пригласила их в гостиную, а затем рассказала, что ее семьи тут не было – отдых или работа, Клара толком ничего не запомнила. Позже Клара узнает, что она хотела закончить ее первый черновик без прерываний.  
  
Джейн расспросила об их путешествии; она с нетерпением хотела узнать, почему два незнакомца появились у ее порога, и Доктор выдал длинную историю о лошадях, экипажах и потерянном багаже. Джейн сосредоточенно слушала – а Клара сосредоточенно наблюдала за Джейн. Она могла сказать, что Джейн обратила все свое внимание на рассказ Доктора. Но так же она видела, что руки Джейн, сложенные на коленях, ерзали, как будто она хотела все это записать. В конце концов, Доктор закончил, и Джейн повернулась к Кларе.  
  
\- Мисс Освальд, вы чрезвычайно тихи. Вы не заболели? – спросила она, и Кларе показалось, что она действительно волнуется.  
  
И как будто назло Клара чихнула. Она рано пошла спать той ночью, в кровать сестры Джейн, и они ушли рано утром. Клара притворилась, что им нужно быть в Лондоне максимум на выходных, поэтому они остались на такое краткое время.  
  
Когда они направлялись назад к ТАРДИС, Клара оставалась мрачной.  
  
\- Нам действительно нужно улетать?  
  
\- Да, ты, видимо, так увлекалась рассматриванием Джейн, что не слышала, как я сказал ей, что мы остаемся только на одну ночь.  
  
Клара выглядела разочарованной.  
  
\- Но это не значит, что мы не можем навестить ее еще раз.  
  
***  
  
Следующий визит Джейн для нее наступил спустя через две недели, но для Доктора и Клары прошло всего два дня. Однако этого было достаточно для Клары, чтобы оправиться от простуды и более чем достаточно, чтобы еще больше захотеть вернуться. В этот раз она была готова получить от визита все, что возможно.  
  
Когда они снова появились на ее пороге, будто бы на пути из Лондона, Джейн выглядела более чем довольной увидеть их. Ее семьи все еще не было, и она очень нуждалась в компании, которую Клара ужасно желала ей составить. После пары часов вместе Клара была уверена, что они могут общаться вечность, что ее мечта детства становилась правдой.  
  
Джейн показала Кларе свой черновик, и Клара сдержала себя от комментариев: она была уверена, что самая известная работа в англоязычной литературе была фиксированной точной во времени, и немного напугана тем, что мир может взорваться, если она посоветует добавить запятую.  
  
***  
  
В третий раз прошло несколько месяцев до очередного визита для них обеих, и когда они появились, дверь открыла не Джейн, а ее сестра – семья вернулась. В конце дня, когда они собирались спать, Джейн сказала, что в доме недостаточно комнат для всех и она будет спать с сестрой, а Клара может взять ее комнату.  
  
Клара пыталась не пялиться, медленно дышать и лежать спокойно, насколько это возможно, когда Джейн с распущенными волосами зашла в комнату ночью, чтобы забрать книгу. Она наклонилась над прикроватным столиком и задула свечку; ее лицо оказалось в опасной близости от лица Клары, которая притворялась спящей.  
  
***  
  
В четвертый раз была середина лета, и они провели весь день снаружи, в тени дерева в саду семейства Остин. Джейн писала, Доктор читал, а Клара пыталась читать, когда не отвлекалась на то, что говорила Джейн: это были комментарии о том, что она писала, или о погоде, или о платье, которое было на Кларе. Несколько раз за день к ним присоединялась Кассандра. Как и вся остальная семья, она, казалось, привыкла к визитам странной парочки, принимая их, когда они появлялись.  
  
В ту ночь Джейн сказала Кларе, что Кассандра больна, что она не сможет спать с ней, и спросила, не будет ли Клара против остаться с ней.  
  
Клара не сказала ни слова, почти чувствуя, что это был вопрос с подвохом, будто бы Джейн выгнала бы ее за недостаток приличия, если бы она согласилась. Она открывала и закрывала рот, затем оперлась о стену, надеясь выглядеть обычно, и сказала:  
  
\- Ага. То есть, да, конечно. Все в полном порядке.  
  
В этот раз первой легла спать Джейн. Она отвернулась от центра кровати, а ее волосы рассыпались по подушке. Клара легла в постель так тихо и мягко, насколько это было возможно. Она не хотела беспокоить Джейн.  
  
Когда она проснулась утром и открыла глаза, они встретились взглядом с Джейн. Никто из них не говорил, ни тогда, ни позже, до тех пор, пока они не ушли снова.  
  
\- Поспешите, Доктор, мисс Освальд. Мы начинаем скучать по вас, когда вас нет.  
  
***  
  
В пятый раз Джейн поцеловала ее. Это случилось в середине ночи, когда Джейн снова спала с Кассандрой. Ну, до тех пор, пока Клару не разбудил звук открывающейся двери. Джейн, свободно укутанная в шаль, зашла в комнату. Клара удивленно села, потирая глаза.  
  
Джейн боязливо села на кровать, нервно расплетая косу. Несколько секунд или, может быть, даже минут, никто не говорил ни слова. Вдруг сорочка Клары соскользнула, и Джейн глазами последовала за тканью, которая медленно спадала. Клара уже хотела ее поправить, но Джейн успела первой; она вернула ткань назад, а ее рука задержалась у ключицы Клары, пальцем она поглаживала кожу.  
  
Краем глаза Клара наблюдала за рукой Джейн, не дыша.  
  
\- Знаешь, Клара Освальд, впервые, когда я встретила тебя, тут была дождевая капля, - она подвинула палец, прочерчивая дорожку по ключице кончиком пальца. – Вот здесь. Больше не шел дождь, но твои волосы были мокрыми, и вся ты выглядела крайне другой. Ты не вписывалась. Ты улыбалась, даже несмотря на твое положение, ты была счастливее, чем должна была.  
  
Клара сглотнула и смотрела то на руку на своем плече, то на лицо Джейн. Ее глаза были широкими и горячими, а губы – сомкнуты.  
  
А затем Джейн обхватила другой рукой шею Клары и медленно, так медленно приблизилась. И поцеловала ее. Всего лишь один раз, не более, чем на секунду, их губы едва задели друг друга.  
  
Джейн отодвинулась, сложив руки вместе. Ее глаза были дикими и как будто что-то ищущими.  
  
Клара всего лишь моргнула, не веря в то, что произошло.  
  
\- Мне жаль, я, я подумала, - запнулась Джейн, пытаясь встать с кровати, но Клара, выскользнув из своей задумчивости, схватила ее за запястье и потянула вниз. – Ты и Доктор всегда выглядели немного странными, немного не такими, будто бы вы были не отсюда, и я подумала, что, может быть, там, откуда вы, это было бы… приемлемым. Я вижу, что ошиблась, - она смотрела вниз, ее руки наконец-то замерли, и уверенность, которую она показывала всего лишь тридцать секунд назад, исчезла.  
  
Клара протянула руку, чтобы закрутить прядь за ухом Джейн, а затем опустила пальцы на ее подбородок и подняла его. Их глаза встретились.  
  
В этот раз Клара подалась вперед, но второй раз был настолько же неуверенным, насколько был первый. Джейн облегченно вздохнула, а Клара почувствовала, как ресницы Джейн задевали ее лицо, когда та закрыла глаза. Джейн снова положила руку на плечи Клары, придвигаясь ближе, а Клара опустила руки на талию Джейн, пальцами задевая волосы.  
  
Джейн постепенно продвигалась дальше, она увереннее целовала Клару, а зубы Клары потерлись *мб прикусили или что-то вроде этого?* о нижнюю губу Джейн, заставляя ту издать тихий звук. Джейн почувствовала, как Клара улыбнулась, практически ухмыльнулась. Так что Джейн укусила ее, и звук, который вырвался изо рта Клары, удовлетворил ее.  
  
А затем звук снаружи заставил их отстраниться, убрать руки друг от друга, и когда зажегся свет за дверью, они почувствовали себя виновато.  
  
Свет исчез так же быстро, как и появился, но Клара помрачнела – один взгляд на лицо Джейн убивал ее.  
  
\- Если ты не хочешь, ты не должна… делать это, - сказа она.  
  
Но Джейн покачала головой, и, подождав секунду, легко поцеловала Клару еще раз и ушла.  
  
Следующим утром Джейн улыбнулась Кларе, смотря на нее как-то по-новому. Они провели день вместе, и затем, когда настала ночь, Джейн снова пришла в комнату к Кларе. В этот раз они только спали и проснулись, когда встало солнце, так что Джейн без проблем могла уйти.  
  
Визит продлился практически неделю. В этот раз Доктор улетел и вернулся – и когда он это сделал, Клара ушла с ним, обещая вернуться.  
  
***  
  
И она вернулась – но шестой раз она была тут всего лишь несколько дней. Уходя, она чувствовала себя ужасно.  
  
***  
  
В седьмой раз она осталась. Она осталась на месяца. Кассандра устала делить комнату с сестрой, и это было им только на руку, потому что днем они вели себя прилично, а ночью могли оставаться вместе.  
  
Они просыпались рано с утра, наслаждались тишиной, а свое наслаждение передавали поцелуями. В основном они просто лежали рядом. Клара вырисовывала пальцами ленивые круги на спине Джейн, когда та бормотала сама себе, писала в своей голове, переписывала – всегда писала.  
  
А если они хотели остаться вместе днем, они уходили далеко от всех остальных. Они уходили на холмы, шутили друг с другом, смеялись, чувствовали себя свободными. А когда они уставали, когда ветер дул слишком сильно, а их щеки розовели, а шляпы едва оставались на их головах, они обнимались, они осыпали губы друг друга поцелуями, радуясь солнцу на их лицах, уединенности и возможностям.  
  
Одной ночью, почти через год после их встречи (для Джейн, конечно же. Для Клары все было немного длиннее. Или, может быть короче. Она не знала точно.) Клара проснулась посреди ночи и увидела, что Джейн сидит рядом, и ее глаза полны волнения.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, - сказала она, когда заметила, что Клара открыла глаза.  
  
Клара протянула руку, чтобы утянуть ее снова под простыни.  
  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - она замерла, переплетая их пальцы. – Почему ты так переживаешь?  
  
\- Я не чувствую, что это реально. Или разрешено. Или правильно.  
  
Клара поцеловала ее, прижимая их тела ближе.  
  
\- Это не кажется правильным?  
  
***  
  
Она не вернулась в восьмой раз. Но Доктор вернулся. Доктор вернулся и рассказал, что сделала Клара, и она возненавидела ее на секундочку, возненавидела за то, что ушла, за то, что умерла, за то, что была героем. А затем возненавидела себя за то, что влюбилась в худшего человека. А затем она писала, и писала, и писала, и писала, и писала, потому что Клара любила ее работы, и Клара была из будущего, и Клара была на сотни лет из будущего, и если она будет писать, то однажды Клара сможет прочесть ее работы снова. Иногда, ночью, она уверенна, что чувствует, как Клара улыбается ей так, как это делала лишь она.


	2. Chapter 2

Она провела остаток жизни без Клары, ну, не считая того, что не провела. Одним утром она проснулась, а воспоминания о последнем визите Доктора исчезли из ее головы. Она об этом не знала, но почувствовала, что что-то очень маленькое, но очень большое изменилось.  
  
А потом снова Клара ворвалась в ее жизнь на полной скорости. Разве что в этот раз без Доктора, но с девушкой; с девушкой, которую она зовет Эсхильдой и которая зовет себя Я. Клара здесь, но что-то пропало из ее глаз. Когда она толкает Клару ближе к двери, подальше от назойливых и заинтересованных глаз Эсхильды, она понимает, что не так: пальцы, которые она обвернула вокруг запястья Клары, не нащупывают пульс. Ее глаза расширились, а Клара пожала плечами, будто бы это не важно, подталкивает Джейн для поцелуя - ее губы на губах Джейн так, будто бы она умирает. Когда Клара все объяснила, она поняла, насколько она была права.  
  
Клара рассказала ей все в ту ночь, когда Джейн свернулась возле нее, и они сплели пальцы. Она рассказала ей, что должна была умереть, как Доктор ее спас и обманул время, смерть и реальность. Джейн на секунду заревновала, но потом Клара поцеловала ее; она целовала ее до тех пор, пока та не растаяла.   
  
А затем она рассказала, как Доктор пожертвовал всем, как у нее появилась машина времени, напарница и вечность между двумя ударами сердца, и как она собирается вернуться на Галлифрей, чтобы умереть – но не сразу.  
  
\- Но я могу оставаться столько, сколько я захочу, - сказала она. – Я могу остаться с тобой. Так долго, как ты хочешь. Навсегда, если желаешь. Эсхильда может подождать. Она ждала миллиарды лет. Она может подождать…  
  
Но она остановилась, ее лицо дрогнуло. Джейн поняла, что она собиралась сказать.  
  
\- Ты из будущего, Клара. Ты знаешь, сколько мне осталось.  
  
Клара замерла на секунду.  
  
\- Я не могу тебе сказать, Джейн. Но если ты хочешь, я могу остаться с тобой до тех пор.  
  
Джейн не ответила, а просто притянула ее к себе, запутала руки в ее волосах и вцепилась в нее так, будто бы никогда не даст ей уйти.   
  
***  
  
Когда Клара впервые встретила Джейн, Джейн было 21. Когда Клара вернулась, чтобы никогда не уходить больше, Джейн всего лишь исполнилось 23 – она все еще была младше Клары и влюбленнее чем когда-либо.  
  
В 1802, когда Джейн было 27, после того, как они переехали в Бат, появились слухи о таинственной девушке, которая жила с Остинами и никогда не оставляла младшую мисс Остин надолго в одиночестве. Имя Клары было у всех на губах, и Джейн настолько это возненавидела, что согласилась на брак, чтобы общество забыло о ней.  
  
Это сработало: когда Джейн расторгла свою помолвку на следующее утро, это было единственным, о чем все говорили, а о Кларе забыли.  
  
В 1804, Джейн наконец-то стала такого же возраста, как Клара, и это разбило Кларе сердце – осознание того, что она никогда не станет старше, в отличие от Джейн.  
  
В 1805 умер отец Джейн. Он позвал ее в свою комнату за несколько дней до своей смерти. Когда он держал Джейн за руку, он сказал, что любит ее, что он полюбил ее подругу Клару как собственную дочь. И когда она открыла рот, он сказал, что он знает, и поэтому и покинул духовенство.   
  
Через четыре года они переехали в Чеутон, подальше от наглых глаз в Бате, они – оставшиеся Остины и Клара, - ушли в себя, стали более одинокими, но полностью счастливыми. Джейн писала, писала и писала, а ночами читала написанное Кларе, пока ее запачканные в чернилах пальцы неосознанно блуждали по рукам Клары, пока они обе не засыпали среди бумаг, крепко держась за руки.   
  
Когда «Чувство и чувствительность» была опубликована, именно Клара убеждала ее, подбадривала ее, когда она уставала или терялась в словах. Это был успех, и Клара никогда не видела, чтобы Джейн улыбалась так, кроме тех ночей в ее объятьях. Потом вышла «Гордость и предубеждение», и Клара смогла увидеть публикацию ее любимой книги, зная, что именно она сидела возле Джейн, когда она дописывала последние строки, когда она редактировала и сокращала и развивала историю, которую Клара так хорошо знала.   
  
Потом был «Мэнсфилд-парк», которую проигнорировали критики, но не читатели, и Клара видела, что это все, что нужно было Джейн. После публикации «Эммы» здоровье Джейн стало ухудшаться, и когда она заметила грусть в глазах Клары, Джейн поняла. Так что она не дала этому помешать: она продолжала писать так долго, как могла. Клара оставалась возле нее всегда. Она оставалась возле нее днями, она оставалась возле нее ночами, а когда Джейн особенно уставала, она оставалась с ней в кровати на весь день. Тогда они говорили обо всем: о чудесах, которые Клара увидела в космосе и в глазах Джейн, о том, какой легендой станет Джейн. Джейн улыбалась, пока Клара гладила ее волосы. Облегчение наступало, когда она засыпала.  
  
Клара поехала с Кассандрой и Генри, когда они забрали Джейн в Винчестер в апреле 1814, но тогда уже было слишком поздно: Клара наблюдала, как она угасала. Она знала, что рано или поздно это случится, но не могла с этим смириться.  
  
В свои последние дни Джейн едва могла открыть глаза, но когда ей это удавалось, только Клара могла заставить ее улыбаться. А когда она улыбалась, она разговаривала, говорила Кларе не горевать по ней слишком долго. Вместо этого она попросила опубликовать книги, которые она сама не успела, а затем улететь, чтобы увидеть как можно больше миров, которые она всегда описывала Джейн.  
  
Клара так и сделала. Когда Джейн умерла, это был будто удар в живот, как будто что-то вырвали из нее, но она не закрылась от всего мира, как это было с Дэнни. Она не могла себе этого позволить: она обещала Джейн. Эсхильда вернулась практически в тот же день, когда умерла Джейн. Ей хватило 15 лет, чтобы построить свою империю в эпоху Регентства во второй раз. Клара осталась ненадолго, только для того, чтобы убедиться, что оставшиеся книги Джейн будут опубликованы. Затем она ушла посреди ночи, ускользнула в ТАРДИС, к которой не притрагивалась пятнадцать лет. Когда она улетала с Эсхильдой, чтобы увидеть немного больше миров, она никогда не забывала о Джейн, о жизни, которую она провела с ней, потому что, в конце концов, это было грустно, но в то же время и красиво. 

|    
---|---


End file.
